


Mrs. Claus Has Her Day

by Janina



Series: Kink Explorations with Jon and Sansa [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jon comes home to Sansa dressed as Mrs. ClausAnother kink explored...





	

“San?” Jon called out to his wife as soon as he walked through the door, flipping through the mail. He chucked it on the table and sat down at the table to pull off his boots. “San!” he called out again as he stood. “Are you here?”

“Tsk tsk tsk.”

Jon looked to the living room and found a sexy Mrs. Claus standing in the doorway. Or rather, Sansa dressed as Mrs. Claus. She wore a red velvet dress that went down to just below her bum, and was trimmed at the bottom with white faux fur. The top was trimmed with the same and was low cut. Whatever bra she was wearing pushed her tits up and together. Her dress was belted and she wore black boots that ended just above her knees and looked as though they’d been painted on her legs. 

She wore her hair long, just the way Jon liked it, and had a red cap trimmed with white lace. Her lips were painted deep red and her eyes were outlined in black, reminding Jon of a cat. She also wore wire-rimmed glasses perched low on her nose. _Fuck me_ , Jon thought. 

He was already hardening in his jeans. “Sansa,” he breathed. 

He did not previously have a Mrs. Claus kink, but he did now. 

“Young man,” she said prissily, “You should not be bellowing for your wife like that. It’s rude.”

“I’m sorry,” Jon said quickly. 

“You will be,” she said and pursed her lips together. “Please follow me, Mr. Targaryen.”

“Okay,” he said, already feeling breathless. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “ ‘Okay’? You will address me properly, young man. You will say ‘Yes, mistress’.”

 _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ – that was all Jon could think. 

“Well?” she snapped. 

“Y-yes m-mistress.”

She nodded her head and snapped her fingers for him to follow her and Jon was struck between wanting to just start undressing now and thinking he might be in trouble with Mrs. Claus if he did. 

He grinned and whipped off his t-shirt. When he entered the living room he found a chair – the chair, the chair Sansa had fucked him in while he’d dressed as Santa for her. He couldn’t look at that chair without getting aroused. 

When Sansa looked at him and saw him without a shirt, she narrowed her eyes at him. “And who told you to take your shirt off? I’m certain it wasn’t me.”

“It—it wasn’t, mistress,” he stammered. 

“Then why did you do it?” she demanded, tapping her foot. 

“Because I want you to punish me,” he breathed. 

Mrs. Claus walked over to the couch and bent over, giving Jon a perfect view of her bare ass and just the hint of her pussy. _Fucking hell_. His hands itched to touch her and he actually found himself lifting them in her direction. But then she turned and his mouth went dry while his hands dropped. 

She had a cat o’ nine tails in her hand. 

“On your knees, young man,” she said brusquely. 

Jon went to his knees and kept his gaze riveted on her as she strode forward. He wanted so badly to touch her, but knew he couldn’t. Not yet. He balled his hands into fists on his thighs and waited for direction. 

Mrs. Claus ran her fingers through his curly locks, causing Jon to close his eyes at the feel of her finally touching him, however small. Then she yanked lightly on the curls at the back of his head, bending his head back. His eyes popped open and she looked down at him commandingly. 

“Kiss me,” she said. “With tongue.”

He strained his head towards hers and she met his lips hungrily. He kissed her deeply, using tongue just as instructed. He groaned and then flinched when he felt the sting of cat o’ nine tails on his shoulder. 

“Good boy,” Mrs. Claus purred. “But don’t get too eager, boy.”

“I won’t,” he gasped. 

She straightened and went to the chair and sat down. She spread her legs, giving him a perfect view of her perfect pink pussy. 

Jon’s mouth watered and he let out a low whine in the back of his throat. “Permission to please you, Mrs. Claus?”

“Let me think about that…” She draped one leg over the arm rest and then sucked on her middle finger. 

Jon watched, enraptured, as she then brought her middle finger to her pussy and slid it inside herself slowly. Then she pulled it out and swirled it around her clit. She moaned and fingered herself again. 

Jon thought he was going to die if he didn’t get to do _something_. Just when he was about to beg to taste her, she beckoned him forward with her wet middle finger and then held her hand out. “Lick.”

He did; he licked and sucked on every inch of her finger and moaned at the sweet taste of her. When she moved her hand away she pointed to her pussy and said, “Eat me.”

Happily, Jon obliged. He licked up, down, and around her pussy. He suckled on her clit, flicked his tongue at it, and then stabbed his tongue inside her. 

“Good boy,” Mrs. Claus moaned, threading her fingers through his hair. “Good good boy…”

Jon was desperate to make her cum, and he applied himself to the task. “May I finger you, mistress?” he panted. 

She looked down at him, twitched her lips to the side and then nodded. 

While Jon pushed his middle finger inside her, groaning at how her pussy clamped down on it and how fucking wet she was, he felt the soft swish of the cat o’ nine tails on his back, moving back and forth and back and forth…

Jon pushed another finger inside her and curled both inside her while he rapidly flicked her clit with his tongue. He felt the sting of leather on his back and worked even harder to make her cum. 

When she came, she held onto his head with both hands, the cat o’ nine tails forgotten as it dropped to the floor. She screamed, thrusting her hips against his face, wetting his beard and nearly making him pop off in his jeans. He reached down and rubbed his cock through his jeans as he continued to lick at her. 

She stopped him by pulling a bit hard on his head. He lifted his head and looked at her, panting. “Yes, mistress?”

“Are you touching yourself, young man?” she demanded. 

He gulped. “Y-yes. I’m so hard, mistress. So hard for you.”

Her eyes narrowed and she moved her hands away and plucked her glasses off her face and dropped them to the floor. “Show me.”

Jon stood, feeling a bit wobbly as she was shaking in need to get inside her. His hands were trembling as he undid his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers. He stood naked before her save for his socks. He was hard, straining, and leaking precum. 

Mrs. Claus plucked the cat o’ nine tails off the floor and beckoned Jon closer with the crook of her finger. 

When he was standing before her, she dragged the leather strips along his dick, causing his stomach to jump and a groan to shudder through him. 

She dropped the cat o’ nine tails to the floor and used one finger to glide along the underside of his dick. Jon kept his hands at his sides in fists. 

“Would you like me to suck on that, young man?” she asked, looking up at him. 

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what?” 

“Yes, mistress!”

She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward and Jon nearly wept with relief. Then she abruptly sat back and looked up at him. “Stroke yourself first.”

Jon tamped down the whine he felt building at being denied her mouth and after spitting into his hand, he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke it. 

“Who do you think of when you do that?” Mrs. Claus asked. 

“Sansa,” he murmured.

“Who else?”

“You mistress.”

“Good boy. Squeeze the tip for me, young man.”

He did, and groaned. 

“Close your eyes.”

He snapped them shut and continued to stroke when he felt her tongue on the tip of his dick. He froze mid-stroke. She suckled the head of his dick in her mouth and then sucked. Jon squeezed his eyes shut. He then felt the cat o’ nine tails on his thighs as she sucked him. 

“Sansa – mistress – Mrs.Claus—”

Her mouth moved off him and he cried out. He looked down at her and saw her smirking up at him. “Have you forgotten yourself, young man?”

He nodded, feeling himself start to sweat. 

“What do you want now?” she asked. 

“I want inside you,” he rushed out. “I want inside that perfect pink pussy. Please, let me in, mistress. _Please._ ”

“How do you want to fuck me, young man? On my back? Do you want me to ride you? Do you want to take me doggy style? How exactly do you want inside me?”

“I want to take you on all fours.” He felt light-headed. 

She smirked again and stood. Then she got down on all fours and lifted her ass up in the air while bending her lower half down to the floor. “Will this do, young man?”

Jon nodded adamantly. “Yes, mistress.”

“Then fuck me, Jon.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. Jon stepped forward, dropped to his knees on the plush carpet, and lined up his dick at her glistening pussy. He thrust forward and moaned, gripping her hips hard. He was so ready to fucking cum, that he had to just hold himself inside her and count backwards from a hundred. 

But then she started to move for him, rocking back and forth on his dick and squeezing him with her cunt. 

“Yes, mistress,” he panted. “Just like that, mistress. Fuck!”

“Fuck me hard!” she hollered. 

Jon couldn’t hold back. He just couldn’t. He pounded her hard and when he neared his climax, he bent over her, dropped kisses on her back, and babbled on about how much he loved her while snaking a hand to her clit and rubbing her to her own climax. 

Jon roared through his release, seeing spots behind his eyes as she came inside his wife. Sansa screamed, and then the two of them collapsed together in a heap onto the floor. Sansa lay on her belly, panting, and Jon lay on his side. He pulled Sansa against him and peppered her neck and shoulders with kisses. “Fuck, I love you,” he said. 

“Mmmm….I love you too. I didn’t hurt you at all, did I?”

“No, love, not at all. Nothing I couldn’t handle, and definitely nothing I didn’t love.”

She turned in his arms and kissed him soundly. “So, does this mean you now have a Mrs. Claus kink?” she asked coyly. 

Jon grinned. “What do you think?”

Her red lips curved into a smile and she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. “I think we should have another round just to make sure.”


End file.
